


are you secretly in love with me, the reprise

by unicyclehippo



Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt request: "Are you secretly in love with me, Beau?" the reprise, the sequel
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	are you secretly in love with me, the reprise

She laughs as she says it, and Caleb and Fjord do as well because it’s by far one of Jester’s most favourite teases. If it had just been Beau as well who heard it, everything would’ve been fine, because she laughs as well only a second later than she maybe should’ve.

Nott, though. Fucking Nott. And Caduceus, who sees everything like he’s got watchful spirits or whatever whispering everyone’s secrets in his ear, his beetles buzzing around like spies. He’s looking at her with sudden interest, like a whole lot of things suddenly made sense, like he’d found the last piece to the puzzle and needed it, hadn’t been able to fill in the blanks by inferring the way Beau might’ve, so this new information is stunning in its new state.

‘Huh,’ Caduceus says, and nothing more. Other than Beau knowing that he knows, that too would’ve been fine.

But like she said. Fuckin’ Nott.

‘No!’ Nott says in a voice like a tuneless accordion filled with metal shavings. ‘That doesn’t sound at all like something Beau would be into! She has horrible taste in women, as we all well know,’ she says, nodding wide eyed to Beau as if to say, _Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me._

Beau wants to die. She grits her teeth. ‘Thank you, Nott. That’s right—I found Avantika super hot, and she was a creepy end of world cultist with great taste in coats.’

Nott grimaces. ‘Okay, well, agree to disagree on that point but I won’t speak ill of the dead. Horrible woman, terribly ugly, just grotesque, and exactly Beau’s type.’

‘Okay you literally just spoke ill,’

‘Let’s not point fingers, Beau. But if anyone is in love with Jester it’s—‘ Nott seems to draw a blank and sucks a long, long breath in through needle-point teeth before saying, again, not convincingly, ‘Caduceus?’

‘Ah. No,’ the firbolg gently disagrees.

Jester’s face, meanwhile, has told a tale of its own throughout this terrible, awful scene. Amusement, then confusion, followed by a slow dawning surprise and sudden anger at the mention of Avantika…and then it goes blank and she paints a smile over that blank expression and laughs with Caduceus, whispers something to him that makes the man smile his own sweet smile.

The conversation moves on. Nott scampers over to Beau’s side when the girl leaves to get a drink.

‘I think that went,’ Nott makes the sign for OK, clicks her tongue and winks. ‘I’ve got your back.’

Beau is too exhausted to say anything. Just stares wearily down at her once friend and now mortal enemy; then, to the barkeep, she grunts, ‘Three whiskeys. All for me.’

**Author's Note:**

> hi im unicyclehippo on tumblr as well, feel free to swing on by & say hi or send me a prompt x


End file.
